


Revelations

by IsisKitsune



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Clumsiness, Condoms, F/M, Foggy has Claws and Matt loves it, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Past Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Pre-Season/Series 01, Realization, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: You know those little things, little changes that happen over time, the ones you don't notice because they're so gradual they don't grab your attention? Slowly going from a light golden brown during the summer to a darker, muddier brown during the winter and vise versa? Those types of changes. Foggy, honest to god, or whomever, didn't even realize a damn thing...
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 84





	Revelations

You know those little things, little changes that happen over time, the ones you don't notice because they're so gradual they don't grab your attention? Slowly going from a light golden brown during the summer to a darker, muddier brown during the winter and vise versa? Those types of changes. Foggy, honest to god, or whomever, didn't even realize a damn thing... Until his own mother brought it to his attention. “Honey, are you feeling alright? Your birthmark hasn't been that obvious in years. Are you under stress?” He'd actually glanced in the mirror, finally taking notice of the deepening color around his eyes. His dad's 'little bandit's birthmark bright across his face. He groaned and shrugged it off as probably stress from school. They had a huge mock court debate going on after the break and he'd been working around the clock when he wasn't helping around the house or with family as it was. She'd made him take his temperature and given him that glare that said, “Tell me if you don't feel well.” Theo had given him a general ribbing about it and dad has been smirking and shaking his head, teasing him about 'no bank robbing'. Foggy just sighed and shook his head, he thought he'd grown out of this...

When Marci had smirked at him over Martinis, “So, when's the wedding,” Foggy had blinked, racking his mind, did he have someone marrying? Or re-marrying in the family? Did his aunt mention getting back together with her on again-off again former husband? Did a sibling squeal her head off about someone proposing and he'd drunk himself into a memory lapse... “What wedding?”

“Ooooo Foggy Bear, you're adorable. And nearly as blind as he is. But, you have the better fashion sense if you ask me.” Foggy blinked as she tapped his face, her fingertips brushing across his eyes, making him close them, “It's written all over your face.” Foggy blinked and looked at the mirror at the back of the bar, it clicked, finally, how deep red and perfectly shaped it was. It wasn't a birthmark... “You're soul-marked, Foggy Bear.”

“Holy shit,” Foggy just stared before blinking and eyeing his drink. “Holy shit... But, I've had- I've always had a birthmark, it just, faded when I wasn't out in the sun. It was just-”

Marci shrugged her shoulder, “Some people are marked from birth. Some it shows up once you meet. Who knows how the fuck it works. But a mark that obvious, and large, makes you wonder what his is.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “Matt doesn't have a soul-mark...”

Marci smirked, “Maybe it's just not a place as obvious as yours. Might be somewhere he isn't going to show you. Being his best friend, and all, the whole 'not into dudes' thing he keeps trying to broadcast like the plague...”

Foggy sighed and shook his head, “Not like he'd know. Not like I'm going to ask him about it.”

Marci smirked, “I bet it's something adorable. Little Foggy Bear, probably on his hip or something if you haven't seen in. Maybe his ass.”

“Marci!”

“Just saying. I know you've had to see his chest by now. You do room together after all. Seen my roommate plenty of times-”

“Changing topic, right now.”

Marci smirked, “Alright, wanna head back to my dorm and fuck until your mind finally lets go of that worry?”

Foggy honestly did _not_ want to head back, to Matt, after all this realization dropped in less than a beer's time. “Can we get shit faced first?”

Marci laughed, “That's the Foggy Bear I know and tolerate.”

When Foggy finally drug himself back to the dorm, he was exhausted, still loose limbed and lipped from the otherwise pleasant night. Matt had hummed, shuffling to turn and sit up, “Sorry, buddy, got kicked outta Marci's, roommate got back earlier than expected. Think her date went bad, wasn't gonna be involved and Marci actually left a heel print on my ass as quick as she booted me out.”

Matt snorted and grumbled as he shifted, “Get a shower, smell like sex and those shit martini's Marci drinks.”

Foggy stumbled as he got his shoe off, “Is your aversion to Marci or olives or the vodka? I really want to know.”

“Yes,” was mumbled as Matt cocooned. “Seriously, get a shower.”

Foggy grumbled as his arm caught in his coat as he pulled it off, “Matt... do you have any soul-marks?”

Matt's hand waved, fingers barely visible from under the blanket, “How the fuck would I know, Foggy?”

Foggy shrugged, “I don't know, thought- maybe the universe would be kind, make them, you know, physical, not just visual.”

Matt mumbled, “When has the universe been kind, Foggy?”

Foggy nodded, “Fair enough, I'mma get a shower.”

“Good call.”

Matt was sitting up when Foggy got back, not too surprised at the windows being open, “Trying to freeze us out, buddy?”

“Had to clear the room. Anyway, who's got the new soul-mark? You only ever bring them up when someone finds out about theirs.”

 _Me,_ Foggy thought, shaking his head as he shut the windows, “Just, Marci mistook my birthmark for a soul-mark. I was just wondering if you've noticed something. After how many people you've been dating and then the sudden-” after Elektra... “Dry spell, thought maybe you had a soul-mark.”

Matt shrugged, “No one's mentioned any to me.”

Foggy smirked, “I'm pretty sure it'd probably be a mood killer...”

Matt snorted, “Never had that problem.”

Foggy snickered and shook his head, “That damn Murdock charm.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Say that when I have a girlfriend for more than a month.”

“Eh, they just weren't worthy,” Foggy smirked at Matt's head shake. “Don't worry, buddy, if I catch sight of a soul-mark, you'll probably hear me from across the campus.”

Matt snickered and yawned, “You're not wrong.”

Matt was a morning showerer, and sometimes a night one too. Always just shrugging and claiming to feel grungy when he ended up taking one twice in one day, so he never gave Foggy any flack for doing the same the morning after. Foggy's eyes instantly locked onto Matt's back when he pulled off his shirt on the way into the shower after they'd been stuck waiting for the water to heat back up. “Matt...”

“Hm,” Matt hummed, still tired and a bit grumpy from the late night interruption of his sleep. “What, Foggy? Did I grab the wrong towel again? 'cause it was on my side...”

“No, your back,” Foggy reached out, stopping himself, “Hold on. Um, let me try to describe what I'm seeing here. It's um, like, tiger stripes almost. But like gold and brown. Here, can I show you?” Matt was frozen as his hand reached to his shoulder, looking over it as if he could see what Foggy was talking about, before nodding and shifting toward him. “Here, there's like, it's almost like a Tribal tattoo, did you ever see those? They're thick strands that start here,” Matt flinched when Foggy's hand brushed his shoulder, just below his own, “And they curl, mirrored on both sides, here,” Matt was frowning, looking confused as Foggy traced them over his back, “Um, not going to get anymore personal than that, but, yeah, they're definitely lower than your back.” Matt's head fell forward as Foggy's hand reached up, tracing the marks up to the back of his neck, “They're, advanced, and very large.”

“You said, they were like tiger stripes?”

“Yeah, buddy, know any tigers out there?”

Matt frowned, “Elektra, Elektra would call me Tiger sometimes...” Foggy's heart dropped, great, his soul-mark was... and now...

Foggy jolted at the sound of something slamming in the background, realizing Matt had walked away while he'd been stuck in his own head. “Matt?”

“I'm okay, I just, tripped over the lip,” Matt's voice sounded pained, Foggy winced, remembering how much they hated the last stall, because it was left over from the original showers, including a lip to catch the water and force it back to the drain below the shower head. “I just hit my hand, I'm fine.”

Foggy winced at the growl in his voice, “Alright, I'm, going to head to grab some food. I'm not that funky, I'll get a shower later. Let you have the hot water-” He retreated, not to get breakfast, but to track down Marci. “I fucked up. I Fucked Up. With a capital F and U in that sentence.”

“Foggy Bear, what the hell are you whining about?”

“Matt, Matt does have a soul-mark...”

“Congrats, so, when's the wedding?”

“It's, not mine. It's, look you know I _hate_ shit talking exs... But she was, unhinged. And, she walked out of Matt's life, just, outa the blue. Not even a 'dear john' just, ghosted him. He was devastated when it happened, it took me... months to get him back to- Matt.”

“So, you have a soul-mark that just Screams Murdock... and he's got one that screams psycho ex, is that what you're getting at?”

Foggy nodded, “Definitely screams wild cat at least, not... me.”

“Did she have one?”

Foggy flailed, “Not that she showed off. And not that he could see, that's for sure.”

“So what'd he say about yours?”

Foggy stopped, full system stall out, “I, didn't tell him.”

“Foggy-”

“I panicked okay! Elektra is like... The Great Depression cause in our dorm room right now. I don't say it, I acknowledge and deter right now. He Just got back to being Matt, okay? I do Not want to put him back in that spiral. He's already in the top of our class! I don't want to put him off that right now.”

“Tell. Him.”

Foggy was so scatterbrained, lost, in what the fuck he was supposed to do... He'd been automatically going through the motions as he met Matt at their class before realizing they had their mock trial. “Shit... I forgot what day it was.” Matt rolled his eyes and handed him off a folder, making him blink, they were his papers... his notes, starters he'd written down. “Buddy, you're the best!”

Matt smirked, “Now aren't you glad I have you label notes in braille?”

“Yes!”

“Mr. Nelson,” Foggy froze, “You're up. Though next time, there's no need for the war paint in court.”

Foggy's eyes narrowed, “You're aware that discrimination includes soul-marks, or am I the first to inform you?” Matt's eyes widened as Foggy stepped away from his seat and sat there, blinking and deep in thought while Foggy crushed it. Matt jerked when a hand brushed his arm, “Come on buddy, let's get out of here, you're not up until next week. But I guess that's what they get for starting them on a Friday.”

Matt shook himself as he gathered his things, “So, what was the verdict?”

Foggy snickered, “Drinks are on me.”

Matt finally smiled, shuffling a bit when he forgot the 3rd chair in always had the seat stuck down, “Sounds good to me.”

They ended up brown bagging a half pint into their dorm, too early for bars and neither of them wanted to be trashed, given they had a late class that same day. “So,” Matt asked as he took a swig and passed it back, “What's your soul-mark?”

Foggy blinked hard, that first hard chug was probably not a good idea, “It's, well, I've got one on my face it seems.”

Matt blinked at him, “Oh? Where?” He reached out, Foggy pressed the bag back into his hand.

“Here, let me show you, if you don't mind.”

Matt shook his head, setting the bottle nearby and reaching out to let Foggy run his hand over it, “Oh, your birth mark? You told me about it,” he grinned, “Said your dad called you his 'little bandit', at least until Foggy stuck.”

“Yeah, it's... not a birthmark, it might have started out that way, but- It's a full blow soul-mark. I, didn't even realize it, until suddenly it was brought to my attention and now. Yeah, permanent bandit mask... In a red so deep it got called war paint... In court, god Matt I'm never going to be taken serious in court!” Matt laughed as Foggy fell backward onto his bed. “I'm serious, Murdock! I'm going to be a laughing stock!”

Matt shook his head, “Justice is blind, Foggy.”

Foggy blinked, “So are you, Matt.”

Matt frowned, turning away before his hand brushed his side, “Foggy, you saw my mark, didn't you? Is there one here?”

Foggy sat up and blinked at where Matt was running his fingers, “Yeah, I think so, you'd have to take off your shirt to be sure.”

Matt's frown deepened, “Is there one here too?” He tried to reach, fingers brushing, “That goes up to my shoulder?”

Foggy nodded, “Yeah, that's, on the other side, from the one I showed you earlier. Why?”

Matt let out a choked off laugh, “She, she would call me Tiger, when she was touching them. She knew the whole time... She never told me.”

“Matt, I'm sorry. With, everything that's been going on, I didn't want to-”

Matt grabbed his hand, “Foggy, I had them before I met her. She'd, it was, something she always did. The same pattern, it was already there.” Foggy was watching Matt's fingers, they kept rubbing over Foggy's knuckles as he held his hand. “I never knew they were there.”

Foggy smiled, “Murdock charm... still working for you,” Matt blinked and hummed in confusion as Foggy leaned up and kissed him. “You're still a very good looking guy, and I really doubt it's just girls that like that.”

Matt blinked, a bit stunned before smiling, “Yeah, or so I've been told.”

Foggy leaned away, “This, nothing has to change, you know? I'm, here, if you decide that it does.”

Matt smiled and shook his head, “I think, I'd like it to change.” Foggy blinked and grinned as Matt's hand found his face, brushing at the sides of his soul-mark as he leaned forward. “If that's something you want too.”

Foggy grabbed him, pulling him closer, “I love you, buddy.”

Matt shifted to curl next to him, “I love you too, you know. I always did, in one way or another. That's probably what everyone caught onto.”

Foggy snickered, “It's probably why Marci tolerates me so much...”

Matt snorts, “To tell you the truth, I hate when you come home smelling like her.”

Foggy chuckled, hugging Matt closer, “Just smell like us, buddy.”

Matt hummed, “Yeah, I already love it.”

Foggy snickered, “So, this going somewhere or just snuggle fest? Because, sadly, I just remembered I'm out of condoms...”

Matt chuckled, making Foggy whine when he pulled away, “I've got some.”

Foggy shook his head, “I just realized, I've never seen you with them...”

Matt winced and shrugged, “Condoms, are a bit of a contraband item, where I grew up. So, yeah, I don't just keep them somewhere obvious.”

Foggy huffed when Matt tossed one at him, frowning, “Unlubricated? Ouch... Someone pull a dick move on you at the store?”

Matt shook his head and laughed as he grabbed his lube from its hiding place, “I- don't like the feel of lubricated ones. They feel, tacky, and wrong. I found some I could stand and just, get unlubricated condoms.”

Foggy smiled, “So, need a hand getting out of those clothes?”

Matt smirked, “I could use a bit of help.” Foggy was already reaching out, clutching at Matt's shirt, pulling it over his head, “Um, I do have something to confess here, this would be my first time with... a guy.”

Foggy kissed him, “Don't worry, it's not my first time, at least, on the receiving end. Just, make sure you pass the lube when you get the condom on.”

Matt's concentration wasn't as good as it usually was in the bedroom, at least while he was trying to prep the condom while Foggy kissed at him. “Shit,” Matt's fingers automatically rubbed together, making it worse, when he tipped the bottle, dropping lube onto the side of the condom when he was aiming to drip it into it. “Damnit, Foggy, um,” Matt couldn't help but laugh and pull away when the condom slipped from his slicked fingers.

Foggy blinked, “Oh shit, man down.”

Matt laughed, losing track of the damn ring of lubricated latex as he fumbled with his dry hand. “Foggy, you're not helping.”

“And you're getting lube all over the place, hold still,” Foggy leaned against him, laughing just as hard as he finally moved a fold Matt had unintentionally flipped over the condom. “Welp, found him. Now to pick him up.” Matt nearly ended up falling, barely keeping Foggy on the small bed when he fumbled around and flailed, “Shit... welp, he's a goner... he hit the floor. Please tell me you have another one?”

Matt winced at the thought of not having another one, grit/grime and just smiled and nodded at Foggy being practical about it, “Yeah, but, can you get that one in the trash while I get it?”

“Please tell me that's water based lube? Or we're going to have a slick spot forever...”

“It's water based, Foggy, it's why I hate lubricated condoms, they use silicone based lube on them all the time. Can't stand the feel of them.”

“Thank you Murdock. I can get that up when it dries then.”

Matt was shaking his head, blinking when Foggy handed him back the lube, it was lighter than when he first handed it to him, “Were you actually getting started while I was getting the condom?”

“Hey, some of us can multitask without making a mess,” Foggy's voice was quite a bit more breathy and Matt couldn't help kiss him. “Hey, concentrate on getting that thing ready this time. I got my end of the whole thing.”

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled as he finally got the condom prepped properly before slipping it on, “Alright, Foggy, I've got my end dealt with.”

“Not all of it,” he chuckled, “Come here, buddy, let's get you where you belong.”

Matt moaned as Foggy gave him a few slick pumps before circling his legs around him, guiding him in, “Foggy, you sure you're good with this?” Foggy gave a grunt and nodded, shifting them and reaching to help Matt line up better, “Foggy, I can feel, you're not opening-”

“Shut up, Murdock, I'm good, it's just been so long since I've done this I keep tensing up, I just gotta relax. Now shush, you are getting your cock in me tonight, I swear on it.”

“Don't swear on my cock, Foggy, you might make it fall off.” Matt chuckled, making Foggy smack his shoulder, “Ow.”

“Shut it, Murdock, and stop laughing, I'm trying to relax here.”

Matt shook his head, “Foggy, where's the lube?” He patted the bed nearby them, earning a grumble as Foggy pressed it into his hand. “Just, let me go for a minute.”

“Maaatt!” Foggy whined and shifted as Matt pulled away, “I want this...”

“And I'm not going to put you in pain because of your bullheadedness. Come here,” he smiled as he reached between them, making Foggy moan as he stroked him before reaching to curl his fingers into him. “You did really good here, buddy, it's just a different sensation when someone else does it, isn't it?”

Foggy panted and moaned, “Yeah, it's, not usually me that preps me for it.”

Matt kissed him, reapplying lube to press another finger in, smiling as Foggy started relaxing, “Are you ready for me?”

Foggy moaned, grinding, “Yes. Please?”

Matt smiled, shifting Foggy's hips up as he made sure he was well lubricated before moaning as he pressed in, “There, that's better. You still good, buddy?”

“Not gonna lie, could be better,” Foggy shifted and held him close, “If you moved.”

Matt chuckled, hips shifting softly, “Not hurting you, right?”

“Only my feelings here, come On Murdock, I know you got a wild side hidden in there. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Maybe next time, Nelson, right now I just want to love my soulmate,” Matt shifted softly, kissing at his neck, earning moaning and whimpering.

“At least fuck me harder, please? I like it deep and hard, god it'd been so long since I've gotten it.”

Matt finally shifted, kneeling up and pulling Foggy's hips closer, shifting forward harder, “Like this?”

Foggy moaned, clinging, panting in his ear, “Harder, faster. Just, a little-” Matt shifted his angle and growled at the bite of nails into his back, “Right there, fuck, Matt, yeah, right there.”

Matt groaned, the stinging pain as Foggy's hand slid down his back the only thing keeping him from ending it too soon when Foggy started clenching around him, “Foggy, I'm- too close.”

“Almost, Matt, just, a little,” Foggy finally tensed, Matt caught the scent of blood but was beyond feeling pain when the endorphins hit. “Fuck, it's been way too long since...”

Matt nuzzled and hummed, “I love you. But, we need to talk about getting you declawed,” he winced as Foggy's hand tapped at his shoulder before holding him, “Gonna need some help bandaging my back tomorrow.”

Foggy winced, shifting, “Sorry, there's... a reason I don't get to be on the receiving end often. That's, kinda it.”

Matt shifted, Foggy whined as he pulled out, turning to tie off the condom, “Bin still next to the desk?”

“Yeah. Matt,” Foggy flailed and grabbed when it was hurtling through the air and blinking when it landed in the bin. “Huh, you know Murdock, if that hadn't have made it...”

Matt snickered and snuggled against his side, “It wouldn't have.”

“Still, you'd have been cleaning it up.”

“Mhm,” Matt hummed and nuzzled, “Is it safe to sleep here curled up with you or are you gonna kick me out?”

Foggy made a cut off noise before, “Why would I ever kick you outa my bed?”

“I meant, like, in the middle of the night. Not getting rid of me.”

“Oh, um, I mean, haven't had it happen before. But then, my partners aren't usually beefcakes. But, I'm pretty sure you can hold your own.”

Matt groaned, “Don't we have class?”

Foggy groaned, shifting over Matt, probably checking the time, “Shit, we do... Fuck it, isn't there a clause about Soulmates bonding time?”

“Either way, one class isn't going to tank our GPA.”

“Mmmmmm, might get a round two.”

“I don't know about you, Foggy, but I'm a little sore here. Maybe after you check your handy work and make sure you didn't hit anything major.”

-

Matt hung back, Foggy had promised coffee and Matt knew from experience the clerk had a bad habit of not sealing down the lid correctly on rough days, and a full cafe was an accident waiting to happen. “Murdock,” he flinched at Marci's voice, and winced at the impact on his shoulder before she settled into the chair across from him, “So, how'd it go? Foggy bear finally confess to being head over heels for you?”

Matt smirked, “You tell me,” he turned toward Foggy as he grumbled and set his coffee in front of him. “Lid wasn't on was it?”

“Not all the way, god, every time.” Foggy was standing there, expectantly as Marci winked at him and got up. “Nice seeing you, Marci, but don't you have some Freshmen to eat?”

“Oh, Foggy bear, you know me so well.” She twisted, “Better check on your soulmate, Foggy bear, seems he's gotten into something.”

Matt winced as he finally realized where the scent of blood was coming from, “And whose fault would that be? Not the person that smacked my back knowing full well how Foggy got-”

Marci nearly cackled, barely catching herself, “I had to be sure.”

Foggy was fussing, “Goddamnit Marci, seriously?” Matt could feel the overheated cheek hit his shoulder, “Come on, buddy I'll fix that up in the bathroom.”

“You're the best.”

“Nah, you are, buddy.”

Matt shook his head as Foggy helped him out of his shirt, wincing when it catches, “So, what's the damage?”

“Holy shit, Matt, why didn't you tell me I marked you up this bad?”

Matt shrugged, wincing at the press of a paper towel against the scratches, “Truth be told, it uh, kept me from ruining the fun. And, I kinda liked it.”

Foggy grumbled as he cleaned up the fresher cuts, “I can't believe I did this to you...”

Matt just smirked, “I can see where the tiger stripes came from.”

Foggy flailed, “Matt, this is serious! These are like, really deep buddy.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Just cut your nails more often, because I fully intend to experience that as often as you let me.”

Foggy whined, “I can't get this one to stop seeping...”

Matt shrugged, “Just do what you can, if need be I'll talk you through how to stitch it later.”

“Matt this is serious!”

Matt shook his head, it wasn't that bad actually, it was just in a bad spot that caused basic movements to easily reopen it. “It's not that bad, it just looks that way.”

“Marci always complained about my nails... Shoulda listened,” Foggy was grumbling to himself, “Explains why she always wanted me on my stomach.”

Matt stiffened, “Hey, soulmate, right here...”

“I just mean, I now know why she wouldn't- why we didn't do that often alright? I guess it's a good thing we did it at all, cause I know what I'm doing with you. Actually that might be the reason she brought it up originally... Oh, that little shit, she planned this all along!”

Matt laughed, “If you haven't realized how much she's been trying to get us together, you are blind and deaf. The only reason I kept shrugging it off was because you were always with her. Even if it was an on and off thing.”

“Hm, well, your tiger stripes has my mane now,” Matt blinked as Foggy ran his hands over the new addition, running over his shoulder. “They are adorable. Should grow your hair out, make it a matching set.”

Matt laughed, “Foggy, could you imagine me with long hair?”

“Ooooh I can so see it, buddy, it's not bad honestly. Don't worry though, doesn't seem like it's going to take over your face like mine did. Seems to run up to your neck though, might get questions.” Matt was smiling and leaning into the hand running up the back of his neck.

“I already do enough hoping and praying in the morning, I don't need to add a mane to it. Looks like you're going to have to be the one with the gorgeous locks.”

“I can live with that, oh _finally_ I think I have this under control.”

“Does that mean I can have my shirt back?”

“Hmmm, let me think on that-” Foggy let out a huff as Matt nudged him, “Alright, fine, hide the yummy goodness away.”

“Do I need to change?” Matt asked, already knowing the answer as Foggy let out a whine, “I'll head back to the dorm and change my shirt while you grab breakfast.”

“Alright, buddy, just, take it easy with your back, okay?”

“Mhm, will do.” Matt smirked, “Oh, remember to get more condoms sometime today.”

Foggy blinked and nodded, “Unlubricated. And water based only, got it.”

“You're the best, buddy,” Matt smooched at the air before he headed to get his shirt changed.


End file.
